


500 mL

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Desperation Play, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Manhandling, PWP, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony interrupts Bruce in the lab for some quick and dirty suit-assisted wall sex. Unfortunately, Bruce has been working without a break and has to pee.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/18271.html?thread=43130719#t43130719">this prompt</a> on AvengerKink, as a part of the <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/18668.html">Fill Exchange</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 mL

**Author's Note:**

> In case the tags and summary aren't explicit enough: "Watersports" in this context refers to sexual activity involving pee. "Desperation Play" refers to deliberately holding one's pee for purposes of sexual arousal. All of which is to say, there is pee in this fic, so if it squicks you, read no further!

Bruce was so caught up in his research that he didn’t realize Tony had quit working until he brushed his lips across the nape of Bruce’s neck.

“Break time, Dr. Banner. You’ve been crunching those numbers for way more than five hours by now, and you wouldn’t want to get me in trouble with your union rep, would you?”

Tony was using his seductive voice, which was really not as sexy as he thought it was, but was just so endearingly cheesy that Bruce was smiling and turning in his arms before he finished speaking anyway. They kissed properly, then Bruce pulled back.

“Dummy’s a terrible union rep. I’m pretty sure you can buy him off by just making Butterfingers wear the dunce cap for a day.”

Tony tsked. “You underestimate Dummy’s strong moral fiber and sense of personal ethics. I’d have to make Butterfingers wear the dunce cap for at least a week.”

Bruce huffed out a laugh, then kissed Tony again. “Sorry. You’re right. Dummy is a bot of very firm principles.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows and started to say “You know what else is firm. . .” so Bruce drew his head back down into another kiss. They made out for several minutes, Bruce letting himself just enjoy the press of their bodies together, the taste of coffee on Tony’s lips and tongue, the scent of oil and ozone that followed Tony everywhere. But eventually his curiosity won out.

“Why are you still wearing the boots and one of the gauntlets?”

Tony just transferred his attention to Bruce’s neck, pressing kisses to his throat even as he spoke. “I was going to show you the modifications I just made, but then you did that thing, you know, with your glasses, and I just had to have you.”

“That thing?”

“Yeah, you know, that thing, with your fingers, and your shirt. . .”

“You get turned on by me cleaning my glasses?”

Tony used his gauntleted hand to pull Bruce closer even as his bare hand slid underneath the hem of Bruce’s tee. “Exactly.” And then Tony slid smoothly to his knees to start mouthing at the strip of skin he had just exposed. “You are such a tease. . .”

Bruce wanted to object, but at the first press of Tony’s mouth to his abdomen he froze, tense. Even before Tony had come over and started kissing him, Bruce had been considering taking a break because his concentration was starting to fail. The reason for that loss of concentration chose that moment to come rushing back:

It had been over five hours not moving from his chair, slurping coffee, and now Bruce really had to pee.

Bruce tensed and opened his mouth to ask Tony to wait, but before he could make a sound Tony had pushed down the waistband of his pants, pulled out his cock, and swallowed him down. Bruce was still soft, and the wet heat of Tony’s mouth was almost too much sensation. Bruce shivered and moaned even as he tried to move away.

But there was nowhere to go, pinned between Tony and the table, and Tony knew exactly how to work his tongue, bringing Bruce to full hardness so quickly that Bruce’s vision swam.

“Oh, god—“

Bruce felt Tony grin around him, then he began to suck.

For a few minutes, Bruce was able to forget the insistent press of his bladder, lost in Tony’s truly exquisite blowjob. His head fell back and he was helpless to prevent his hips from twitching forward, desperate to thrust. But just as Bruce was approaching a mind-blowing orgasm, he became aware of an entirely different sensation.

At some point, Tony had pulled Bruce’s pants down to mid-thigh. He had pulled a bottle of lube seemingly from thin air (or, more likely, a drawer) and slicked up three fingers on his ungauntleted hand, then pushed into Bruce’s ass, still loose from that morning.

Tony’s fingers felt huge, not because of the stretch but because of the pressure, an overwhelming fullness that brought the weight of his bladder back to the forefront of Bruce’s mind. He gasped out a broken “Tony—“ and clenched every muscle he had, unable to process anything but _too much too much too much._

Tony took that as encouragement -- and Bruce wasn’t sure that it wasn’t encouragement, his brain caught between the conflicting signals of mind-numbing arousal and desperation – and twisted his fingers to work the lube in deeper. Then he pulled off and out, Bruce’s hole clenching around the sudden emptiness, his cock bobbing unattended in the cold air, and Bruce was sure he was going to lose it, whining high in his throat and reaching down to grab himself, stuck between coming and peeing all over Tony, still on his knees.

That, Tony noticed. “Bruce? You doin’ all right?”

Bruce groaned again, hanging his head. His voice sounded wrecked. “Gotta take a leak.”

Tony let out a quick bark of laughter. “Really? Right now?”

Bruce squeezed himself again and nodded, eyes falling shut. It felt so fucking good, though, his cock hot and hard in his hand.

Tony pushed himself back up to his feet, wiping his hand on his pants and giving Bruce a teasing smile. “You have terrible timing, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce pulled his pants back up over his erection and took a tentative step towards the bathroom. His bladder was a heavy weight, but his ass felt empty and his balls were pulled up tight.

This was a terrible idea, but he was probably too hard to pee anyway.

He pushed his pants down to his ankles and stepped out of them quickly. “Never mind. It’s fine. Were you going to bend me over the lab bench?”

Tony smirked and stepped back into Bruce’s space. “Actually. . .” Then he was reaching down and picking Bruce up with his gauntleted arm. Bruce threw his arms out, flailing a little in his surprise, and Tony just grabbed them with his bare hand and wound them around his own neck. “I was planning on having you up against the wall.”

He squeezed Bruce’s ass lightly, the metal warm but completely unyielding, and Bruce took the hint and wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist even though spreading his legs was the last thing his bladder wanted.

It was five servo-assisted steps to the wall, and each one jostled Bruce’s bladder, causing him to squeeze his legs tighter around Tony and clutch Tony’s shoulders. Without realizing it, he had closed his eyes and sunk his face into Tony’s neck; he noticed only when his back hit the wall and Tony used his free hand to tilt his chin back to make eye contact.

“You’re sure you want to do this now?”

Bruce was breathing shallowly, trying to stay as still as possible to keep holding everything in. Still, he nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah, get in me already.”

“Kinky, Dr. Banner.”

It was the work of a moment for Tony to unbutton and push down his pants, to slick his cock, all with his one free hand. Bruce settled back against the wall and the gauntlet, bringing one of his own hands down to squeeze and tease himself. And then Tony was pushing in, his cock huge and hard and hot, the gauntlet’s fingers spreading Bruce’s cheeks open as Tony impaled him, and Bruce closed his eyes again, seeing stars.

All he could feel was pressure, overwhelming, everything so full. He squeezed his cock again, afraid suddenly that he wouldn’t be able to hold it, that his bladder would give out and he’d unload all over the both of them. His mouth was running like Tony’s normally did. “I can’t, I can’t, I have to go, please, Tony—“

Tony’s thrust his hips sharply and groaned. “Fuck, Bruce, so tight—“ He thrust again and Bruce’s litany trailed off into a whine as his bladder was jolted again. “You look amazing, I’ve never seen you strung out like this, not gonna last any time at all—“

Bruce bit his lip until he tasted blood, every one of Tony’s movements sending a shock wave through his body, sending him closer to the edge. He was still squeezing himself in time with Tony’s thrusts, but his body was trapped, on the verge of coming and peeing, able to do neither.

One particularly hard snap of Tony’s hips tipped the balance, feeling like a direct hit to Bruce’s bladder and forcing a little spurt of pee out of Bruce’s hard-on, and Bruce whispered “No no no no—“ even as Tony muttered “Fuck, yes, lose it—“ and came, stilling abruptly as his cock twitched in Bruce’s ass and unloaded, his come hot and wet and making Bruce feel even more full than before.

The just stayed there, frozen, Tony enjoying the aftershocks of his orgasm and Bruce still clutching himself desperately. After a minute, Bruce opened his eyes to see Tony watching him avidly, alert and hungry despite the afterglow.

“You wanna come now or pee first?”

Bruce was panting, his voice faint. “I don’t know—“ but another dribble of pee interrupted him, and he gasped out “Bathroom, now!”

Tony chuckled, then shifted a bit so Bruce was more secure and strode quickly to the bathroom as ordered. His cock slipped out somewhere around his third step, and the loss of that sensation made Bruce pee a little more.

“Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry—“ and then they were there, and Tony was lowering Bruce to his feet in front the toilet. Bruce’s legs nearly gave out, shaky with adrenaline, so Tony wrapped his gauntleted hand around Bruce’s waist from behind and brought his bare hand up to help Bruce aim. He was still so hard that he had to bend over a bit, but then the toilet was right in front of him and pee was dribbling out anyway and Bruce just relaxed and let it flow at last.

He peed for what felt like ages, moaning in relief. Tony held him the whole time, pressing kisses to the back of Bruce’s neck and playing a little with his aim, making swirly patterns in the toilet bowl.

Finally, finally, Bruce’s bladder began to feel empty. A few last spurts that he actually had to press out and he was done.

And still hard enough to cut diamonds.

“Let’s take care of that for you, shall we?”

Tony starting jacking Bruce’s cock, hand still a little slick from the lube (and possibly Bruce’s piss), and Bruce gasped and panted as his arousal hit him with as much force as his desperation had. It only took a handful of strokes and then Bruce was coming in the toilet full of his pee, cursing and sinking back into Tony’s arms.

When he came down from his orgasm, Bruce became aware of how incredibly messy he was, ass leaking come, cock sticky from Tony’s hand, shirt wet with his loss of control. He still felt amazing.

Tony sounded dazed. “We’re doing that again, right?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> The internet was inconclusive, but more sources than not said the human bladder can hold between 400 and 600 mL of fluid, hence the title. (Those same sources say one experiences the urge to urinate at around the 150mL mark.)


End file.
